Xion
'''Character''' *Real Name = No. I/Xion Replica #358 *first game =[[The Heroton Group: World of Phantomarea II]]/[[The Heroton Group: World of Phantomarea II Final Mix|Final Mix]] *games = *media = *creator = [[Eloy A. Rosario (Person)|Eloy A. Rosario]] *original creator = [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tetsuya_Nomura Tetsuya Nomura] *artist = [[Eloy A. Rosario (Person)|Eloy A. Rosario]] *original artist =[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tetsuya_Nomura Tetsuya Nomura ] *voiceactor = [[wikipedia:Alyson Stoner|Alyson Stoner]] (WoPII/FM), [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stephanie_Sheh Stephanie Sheh]/ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Risa_Uchida Risa Uchida] (When Speaking Japanese) *japanactor = [[wikipedia:Risa Uchida|Risa Uchida]] *Type = [[Nobody]], [[Replica]] *Hair color = Black *skin color = Peach *gender = Female *eye color = Blue *attire = *height = 5' 3" *weight = ??? *birthplace = Castle Obilivion (Originally), [[The World That Never Was|The Grave of Nothing]] *hobbies = *family = *birthday = ??? *age = 16, 2 since creation *alignment = Good *likes = [[Eloy A. Rosario]], [[Ruichi Cores]], [[Miruchi Cores]]/[[Memechi Cores]], [[Digi]], [[Shihiro Hazubeki]] *dislikes = [[M2|M]] *ability type = Light *Arcana = [[Rebirth Arcana|Rebirth]] '''Xion''' is a Character that makes her first Appearance in [[The Heroton Group: World of Phantomarea II]] as an optional party member and an optional Boss, she then later appears in [[The Heroton Group: World of Phantomarea II Final Mix|Phantomarea II Final mix]], making her enrollment in the party now manditory, and as a major character in [[The Heroton Group: Years VII + VIII]]. She is originally from the ''Kingdom Hearts'' Series, her first game being [http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/358/2_Days Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days]. Origin Unlike Most Characters who originally come from other media, and are assimmilated into the story, Xion, for the most part, is the same Xion from the ''Kingdom hearts'' series, this is brought up by her being fought and found in [[The World That Never Was]], the main world representing the Kingdom Hearts Universe. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Originally, Xion is not actually a [[Nobody]], and not even a true member of the Organization. Because of this she does not have a throne, nor does she have a title or a breed of Nobody to control. Instead, she's an imperfect [[Replica]] of Roxas created from Sora's leaked memories as a fail-safe in case both Sora and Roxas proved to be useless to Organization XIII's plans. While this enables her to use the [[Keyblade]], Xion's existence also halts Sora's progression of regaining his memories to fully awaken while in his pod, something which Namine', DiZ, and Riku recognize. As Sora's memories are the basis of her being, Xion initially resembles Kairi, who was Sora's strongest memory at the time of her birth, though her physical appearance eventually changes depending on who is viewing her and who they have connections with. Roxas, Axel, and Riku see her as Xion (and later as Sora), while Xemnas and Xigbar see her as Ventus, and Saïx sees her only as a hooded doll. A week after Roxas joins Organization XIII, Xemnas introduces Xion to the other members. After looking at the other members, she smiles up at Roxas, puzzling him. As Roxas departs for his first training mission, he spots Xion shyly watching him nearby, and Saïx formally introduces her to Axel and Roxas. When Axel is sent to Castle Oblivion, Xemnas entrusts Roxas with the task of looking after Xion, who quickly bonds with him. She reveals her ability to wield the Keyblade to him, and looks after him when he falls into a coma for several weeks in conjunction to Sora being put to sleep to regain his memories. After discovering that Sora and Riku had slain all of the Organization members (except Axel) that were in Castle Oblivion at the time, Roxas, Axel, and Xion all begin spending more time together as per Roxas's suggestion and become fast friends, such as enjoying Sea-Salt Ice Cream together. After Xion asks Axel to be her friend, and he accepts, he stops seeing her as a doll, and begins seeing her as the black-haired girl that Roxas sees. However, a series of events begin to split the trio apart: While DiZ and Naminé oversee the restoration of the sleeping Sora's memories (moving him from Castle Oblivion to Twilight Town), Roxas begins to experience the process for himself, and begins to ponder over how he is able to wield the Keyblade and doubt the Organization's motives; Axel is reprimanded by their superiors for placing his friendship with Roxas and Xion before the Organization's goals; and Xion is thrown into disarray after a confrontation with Riku, who questions who she is and why she wields the Keyblade, causing her to become torn between staying with her friends and leaving the Organization to merge with her true self as Riku suggests. Xion travels with Riku for several days before being captured by Axel and brought back into the Organization. However Naminé's attempts to restore Sora's memories are soon halted when Xion starts absorbing them faster, causing Roxas to weaken while she becomes stronger, as Xemnas intended. Eventually, after being tricked into fighting Roxas by Saïx, Xion decides to take Riku's advice and leaves the Organization. After her departure, Xion comes into contact with Naminé at Twilight Town's Old Mansion, questioning her own existence and the fate that will soon befall Roxas. She discovers that she is not a Nobody, but an imperfect Replica of Sora created as a fail-safe in case Sora and Roxas turned out to be useless to the Organization's plans. Naminé also reveals that as a memory being, once Xion returns to Sora everyone's memories of her will inevitably be forgotten. Furthermore, Naminé's attempts to restore Sora's memories not only affect Roxas, but Xion as well, stating why they both keep having memory relapses throughout the game. Xion accepts the facts, and decides to go back to Sora. Before she does, though, DiZ barges in with the news that an Organization member has followed her, in which Xion says she will take care of it, despite Naminé's protests, and heads out of the mansion. It is Axel who has arrived, having finally tracked Xion down. Not only is Axel curious of Xion's motives, he is also given specific orders to capture her again, which would possibly convince Roxas to return to the Organization. Xion refuses, leaving Axel no choice but to accomplish his mission with full force, leading to a heated battle. Having defeated Xion, Axel brings her back to [[The World That Never Was]], but soon faints from fatigue. Xemnas then steps out from the shadows and carries the unconscious Xion away to reprogram her to use the devices he had planted throughout the worlds. Soon afterwards, Roxas finds Xion at the Twilight Town train station, and after she reveals her altered, Sora-like form to him, she explains that she has been compelled by Xemnas to absorb Roxas and become a "full" Sora, which would in turn prevent the real Sora from ever waking. It is explained in her Secret Reports that this is somewhat of a ruse - she knows that Roxas will disappear if she continues to exist, so she plans to force Roxas to absorb her, saving himself and thwarting Xemnas. She then transforms into a monstrous version of Sora using Xemnas's devices, and attacks. During the battle, Roxas and Xion are transported to Wonderland, Halloween Town, and Agrabah, before returning to Twilight Town. In each world, Xion absorbs power from the "devices" that were placed there, which contain memories of Sora's battles in each world. After a long and grueling battle, Roxas manages to defeat her, while she regains her original appearance in his view. When done, he doesn't seem to recall who she is, though she assures him that he'll be better off now. Cradling her in his arms, Roxas shares an emotional conversation with her, during which she explains to him that she had no regrets for meeting him or Axel, reveals the true colors of the Organization to him, and pleads with him not to let Xemnas win before dying peacefully in his arms. Saddened, Roxas suddenly remembers her name and holds Xion's hand as her body crystallizes and disintegrates into nothingness. Though Naminé states that everyone's memories of Xion will vanish when she does, Roxas, Riku, Xemnas, and Saïx manage to retain some memories of her into the next day. By then, Roxas has returned to the World That Never Was in order to set Kingdom Hearts free, which he hopes will reunite him with Xion. However, he is being stalked by a swarm of [[Neoshadow]] [[Heartless]], as well as a determined Riku, who has arrived to capture Roxas to finish Sora's memory restoration. Riku looks down upon the Nobody, before Roxas starts his path up the skyscraper. Through him, Xion is able to throw the Oblivion Keyblade to Riku in order to tell him to stop Roxas before he can reach Xemnas, because she believes Roxas is not strong enough to face him yet. In turn, touching the Oblivion causes Riku to recall flashbacks of the time he spent together with Xion, putting him in shock for a moment. The flashbacks then reoccur when he reaches the ground to face the Neoshadows, but this time turn blurred and grainier as they continue, until only film static, most likely meaning their total withdrawal from Riku's memories. When Roxas and Riku finish eradicating the Heartless, they turn on each other for a battle. By this time, it is a struggle for Roxas to even remember Xion's name, and all he knows about her is that he wants her back. While Roxas is able to knock Riku down first, Xion then projects her words to Riku, somehow telepathically, to stop Roxas at any cost, and so he does once he removes his blindfold and transforms into Riku-Ansem. Unconscious, Roxas hears Xion talking to him through his mind, telling him not to be sad, as she has become one with him and Sora, and that soon Roxas will also join them. Despite the fact that memories of Xion have been forgotten by everyone, she tells him that she still has her own memories, so she doesn't mind that he has forgotten her, as she won't forget him or Axel. Xion's name contains the Japanese words for , fitting the oceanic naming theme of Kairi and Naminé, and [[wikipedia:Aster tataricus|Aster tataricus]] (紫苑/shion). According to [[wikipedia:Hanakotoba|Japanese floriography]], ''Aster tataricus'' is used to mean "I won't forget you" or "remembrance". It is also revealed within the Secret Reports in [http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/358/2_Days KH358/2] that her "original name" was "No.''i''", her ID as an experiment of the [[Replica|Replica Program]]. The "''i''" used here is in fact the [[wikipedia:i (number)|imaginary number]]. ''The Heroton Group: World of Phantomarea II'' ''[[The Heroton Group: World of Phantomarea II Final Mix|The Heroton Group: World Of Phantomarea II Final Mix]]'' ''[[The Heroton Group: Years VII + VIII]]'' Voice acting Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Friends/allies Rivals Enemies Love *[http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Roxas Roxas] = In her Original Life, it is hinted that she was in Love with Roxas, the nobody of her Original. Though it's not clear, she does show signs of affection towards him. However, these feelings may no longer exist due to everyone's memories of her being erased. *[[Eloy A. Rosario|Eloy]] = At first, Xion had no interest in Eloy, seeing him as too moody and depressing (Due to the latter having to defeat his [[Michelle "Meme" Cores|love]]), however, her view on him changes greatly during the events of Years VII + VIII. Xion, now becoming a mute, relies on Eloy to speak for her, mostly through body motions. Trivia Theme Songs